Yuzuru Fushimi/History
50px Warning: There may be spoilers ahead Family *The Fushimis have been serving the Himemiyas for a few generations now. Although the Himemiyas are nouveau-riche, a family that came into money not long ago, Yuzuru's grandparents and parents work for them. Their roles as servants are unclear.Gang - Midnight Gangster 5 *Yuzuru's parents are quite strict. They sent him to a military training camp at a young age, and refused to allow him to come back until his skills as a butler were honed. During this time, Yuzuru had no idea when he would be recalled—he assumed that it "could go on for years."Gang - Midnight Gangster 5 This caused him to develop resentment towards his parents as time went on. Even now, Yuzuru says that "his parents' scolding still has not faded away."Gang - Midnight Gangster 6 *Yuzuru is an only child, and does not discuss any other family outside of brief mentions of his parents. Early Years Yuzuru was born into the life of a butler. Even at a young age, Yuzuru was tasked as a servant, with the intent of making him Tori's lifelong personal servant. He practiced housework and courtesy among other things, and was able to pick up these skills even as a child. However, according to Tori, Yuzuru did often make careless mistakes when he was younger, and "he was often scolded and secretly cried in the shadows"Noble Game - Mine Lady 5. It is unknown whether or not he received any formal schooling at this age, but since Tori has had personal tutors at the residence, it is possible that Yuzuru received schooling in that way as well. These mistakes might be part of the reason why Yuzuru was sent away to a Himemiya-owned military training camp during his childhood. At the camp, he was expected to train so that he could protect Tori from any potential hardship. This included possible abduction and assassination attempts, and so his training was very rigorous. While at the military camp, Yuzuru met Ibara. They developed an odd relationship during their training together. Ibara tried to kill Yuzuru on multiple occasions, and Yuzuru was often bothered by Ibara's attitude and behavior, and they never truly admitted to being friends. Despite that, they still managed to bond to a certain extent, to the point where Ibara became frustrated when Yuzuru had to finally leave. Over the course of this training, Yuzuru gradually became more and more resentful of his parents and his situation in life. By the time he was allowed to return to the Himemiyas, he felt that it would be better to "face the battlefield and dissolve like the morning dew, than to spend his entire life as a millionaire's pet dog."Gang - Midnight Gangster 6 He thought that death would have been favorable, just to make his parents feel miserable for what they had done. Even though he had these feelings, he still—albeit reluctantly—came back to his station. Upon his return, he was lovingly embraced by a sobbing Tori, telling him how lonely he was by himself. At that moment, Yuzuru found his warmth, and had a reason to live on as a butler. It is unknown exactly at what age Yuzuru was finished with his training. We do know that Ibara left the military camp at the beginning of middle schoolSS, so Yuzuru was likely around 12-13 when he returned. War Era Yuzuru was not present at Yumenosaki for his first year of high school, and as such did not take part in the war. However, he did attend fine's live shows regularly during this time, as Tori was a huge fan of Eichi's. He and Tori were both in the audience for fine's final showdown against Wataru. Eichi notes that his appearance is quite contrastive to that of Tori's—Yuzuru still had his long hair, wore punkish clothes, and looked like a "street fighter".Daydream Eichi also comments that he is unaware of Yuzuru's relationship with Tori (beyond Yuzuru being Tori's "young guardian") at this time. At some point during this year, Tori decided to become an idol because of Eichi. Therefore, as Tori's personal servant, Yuzuru had to follow him. Yuzuru cuts his hair and cleans up his appearance before entering Yumenosaki as a second year transfer student. Current Year See: Appears In Next Year At the moment, there is not much information about Yuzuru in regard to the next year. He does join the Student Council as an official member. It seems that he and Tori continue as fine, but it is unknown if they take in any other students. It can be presumed that Yuzuru takes over as the captain of the Archery Club, as he is the oldest member as of his third year, but this has not been confirmed. Sources Category:History